0 (Zero) - B.A.P
Descripción *'Título:' 0 (Zero)160px|right *'Álbum:' One Shot *'Grupo:' B.A.P *'Pista:' #4 *'Género:' Dance, hip-hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12 de febrero de 2013 Video full|center|400 px Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup, Zelo Romanización (Yes I’m Hero) Yeah, Get you out of my place Fans my fams and everyone That’s why I do the best I can (I’m from Zero) Uh huh, Cause I know what blessed I am Yeah, You gotta hold on Na mean? Huh nuguna Superman ttoneun Batmaneul kkumkkujiman neon swipge yeongungi doen deut baeteonae igeon raebi anin ttakkeumhan chunggo Name Valuega pyeon gareuneun gujo eonjebuteonga byeonjildwaenneunji aidoreun wangja ttoneun gongju nideuri machi mwoga doen jul chakgage ppajil ttaemada nan baewo I hate you Hey my fellow geogi nae mal jom deureo hello Loco get a coco say ttuttuttutturuttuttu Hey there haughty ije dwaesseo neomanui party Loco get a coco boom stop Yes I’m hero neowa dalla nal follow amuri naege matseoryeo haedo nal mageul sun eobseo I’m from zero al su eobseo neon hollow eonjengan muneojigo mal geoya You ain’t got halo, yeah Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh I just wanna make you like this Just breaking the mold Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh I just wanna make you like this Just breaking the mold naega choegoran maldeuri jeil yeokgyeowo sidaeheureumdo moreuneun geotdeul paundeisyeongwa airain geojitmalppunin beuraungwan nae sogeun deoreowo R&Breul seulpeuge bureunin an nunmurina mal motae bogi sirta Hollywood Starga doen deutan nopeun kotdae charari ireon nal yokhae Hey my fellow geogi nae mal jom deureo hello Loco get a coco say ttuttuttutturuttuttu Hey there haughty ije dwaesseo neomanui party Loco get a coco boom stop Yes I’m hero neowa dalla nal follow amuri naege matseoryeo haedo nal mageul sun eobseo I’m from zero al su eobseo neon hollow eonjengan muneojigo mal geoya You ain’t got halo, yeah YG/HC/ZL uriga jom jallatjyo amuri jallagado hal maldeureun jeonbu baeteo uril malliji marajwo uriga jom jallatjyo amuri jallagado You & You, You nideulgwaneun dalla bigyohaji marajwo Yes I’m hero neowa dalla nal follow amuri naege matseoryeo haedo nal mageul sun eobseo I’m from zero al su eobseo neon hollow eonjengan muneojigo mal geoya You ain’t got halo, yeah Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh I just wanna make you like this Just breaking the mold Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh I just wanna make you like this Just breaking the mold Español (Si soy un Héroe) Yeah, Fuera de mi lugar. Para mis fans, mis fans y todos Es por ellas que lo mejor que puedo. (Soy de cero) Uh huh porque sé que tan bendencido soy. Si, tiene que aguantar ¿Sabes lo que digo? Huh. Cualquiera puede soñar con ser Superman o Batman pero puedes pensar tan facilmente Que ya eres un héroe. Esto no es rap, pero si, una dura advertencia Es entidad separada, basada en el valor del nombre ¿Desde cuando se empezo a deteriorarse? Los idolos se convierten en principes y princesas. Cada vez que todos piensan erróneamente Que se convirtio en algo, aprendo, -TE ODIO. Hola mi chico, allá, escuchame, hola. Loco toma un coco y di ttuttuttutturuttuttu. Hey tu arrogante, deten tu fiesta ahora. Loco toma tu coco y Boom ¡Para! Si, soy un Héroe, Yo soy diferente a ti, Comprende. No importa cuantó te esfuerces para llegar a mi nivel no me puedes bloquear. Soy de Cero, pero tu eres un hueco desconocido. Vas a caer algun dia no tienes halo, si. Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh Solo quiero hacerte asi tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser. Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh Solo quiero hacerte asi tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser. Odio cuando dices que soy el mejor que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte al dia con los tiempos. El maquillaje y el delineador son tos mentiras mi interior está sucio. Cuando tristemente canto R&B, fluyen las lágrimas No puedo hablar. No quiero ver la arrogancia de convertirme en una estrella de hollywood, yo prefiero que me maldigan. Hola mi chico, allá, escuchame, hola. Loco toma un coco y di ttuttuttutturuttuttu. Hey tu arrogante, deten tu fiesta ahora. Loco toma tu coco y Boom ¡Para! Si, soy un Héroe, Yo soy diferente a ti, Comprende. No importa cuantó te esfuerces para llegar a mi nivel no me puedes bloquear. Soy de Cero, pero tu eres un hueco desconocido. Vas a caer algun dia no tienes halo, si. YG/HC/ZL Vállanse, no importa lo populares que son. Decimos lo que queremos decir no nos detengas. Estamos un poco de todo, no importa lo populares que son. Tu y tu, tu, somos diferentes a ti No nos compares. Si, soy un Héroe, Yo soy diferente a ti, Comprende. No importa cuantó te esfuerces para llegar a mi nivel no me puedes bloquear. Soy de Cero, pero tu eres un hueco desconocido. Vas a caer algun dia no tienes halo, si. Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh Solo quiero hacerte asi tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser. Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh Solo quiero hacerte asi tan solo cambiando tu forma de ser. Hangul (Yes I’m Hero) Yeah, Get you out of my place Fans my fams and everyone That’s why I do the best I can (I’m from Zero) Uh huh, Cause I know what blessed I am Yeah, You gotta hold on Na mean? Huh 누구나 Superman 또는 Batman을 꿈꾸지만 넌 쉽게 영웅이 된 듯 뱉어내 이건 랩이 아닌 따끔한 충고 Name Value가 편 가르는 구조 언제부턴가 변질됐는지 아이돌은 왕자 또는 공주 니들이 마치 뭐가 된 줄 착각에 빠질 때마다 난 배워 I hate you Hey my fellow 거기 내 말 좀 들어 hello Loco get a coco say 뚜뚜뚜뚜루뚜뚜 Hey there haughty 이제 됐어 너만의 party Loco get a coco boom stop Yes I’m hero 너와 달라 날 follow 아무리 내게 맞서려 해도 날 막을 순 없어 I’m from zero 알 수 없어 넌 hollow 언젠간 무너지고 말 거야 You ain’t got halo, yeah Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh I just wanna make you like this Just breaking the mold Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh I just wanna make you like this Just breaking the mold 내가 최고란 말들이 제일 역겨워 시대흐름도 모르는 것들 파운데이션과 아이라인 거짓말뿐인 브라운관 내 속은 더러워 R&B를 슬프게 부르니 난 눈물이나 말 못해 보기 싫다 Hollywood Star가 된 듯한 높은 콧대 차라리 이런 날 욕해 Hey my fellow 거기 내 말 좀 들어 hello Loco get a coco say 뚜뚜뚜뚜루뚜뚜 Hey there haughty 이제 됐어 너만의 party Loco get a coco boom stop Yes I’m hero 너와 달라 날 follow 아무리 내게 맞서려 해도 날 막을 순 없어 I’m from zero 알 수 없어 넌 hollow 언젠간 무너지고 말 거야 You ain’t got halo, yeah 우리가 좀 잘났죠 아무리 잘나가도 할 말들은 전부 뱉어 우릴 말리지 말아줘 우리가 좀 잘났죠 아무리 잘나가도 You & You, You 니들과는 달라 비교하지 말아줘 Yes I’m hero 너와 달라 날 follow 아무리 내게 맞서려 해도 날 막을 순 없어 I’m from zero 알 수 없어 넌 hollow 언젠간 무너지고 말 거야 You ain’t got halo, yeah Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh I just wanna make you like this Just breaking the mold Oh eh oh, Oh eh oh eh oh I just wanna make you like this Just breaking the mold Datos Categoría:B.A.P